babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
TrueType Specification
TrueType Specification wa printout from websàits àbaut TrueType font dè spesifaikeiçion für Babyish font dè krieiçion. Ano spesifaikeiçion wa prodyusen gut 1998n. WinBase SDK Dokyumènts "Language Identifiers" en "Locales" * ** Ould vörçion * MAKELANGID Macro Primary Language Identifiers * Language Identifier Constants and Strings Language Identifiers * Language Identifiers OpenType/TrueType Specifications * Microsoft typography: Specifications: overview ** Jigùm-dè vörçion wa 1.6, bùt printen vörçion (1998-05-03) wa 1.1 onli. OpenType (TrueType Open v.2.0) Specifications * OpenType specification version 1.6 draft: This specification details the format of OpenType fonts, TrueType and CFF outline formats, and the TrueType hinting language. Click here to see other versions. ** OpenType overview ** The OpenType font file ** Font file tables *** OS/2 - OS/2 and Windows Metrics ** Recommendations for OpenType Fonts ** Appendikses *** Advanced typographic extensions (OpenType Layout) *** OpenType Layout Common Table Formats *** OpenType Layout Tag Registry *** The WGL4.0 character set *** TrueType fundamentals *** The TrueType instruction set *** OpenType Mirroring Pairs List *** Adobe technical note #5176: “The Compact Font Format Specification.” *** Adobe technical note #5177: “Type 2 Charstring Format.” *** Specification changes log file * OpenType Font Development: This 5-part document describes the technical underpinings for the OpenType font developer, including the layout model and related services, font format, shaping engines, encoding, client support and available tools. * Font Delivery Specification: The purpose of this document is to define the Microsoft Typography requirements and expectations of all deliverables. * Hinting and Production Guidelines: This document defines the technical requirements for fonts produced for Microsoft by external type developers. We have posted them here for the general benefit of all type developers. TrueType 1.0 Font-Fayls spesifaikeiçion The TrueType 1.66 specification is provided here in Word format for historical purposes. *title page Word *contents Word *preface Word *chapter 1 - TrueType fundamentals Word *chapter 2 - TrueType font file Word *chapter 3 - recommendations for Windows fonts Word *chapter 4 - character sets Word *WGL4 set Word *chapter 5 - instructing glyphs Word *chapter 6a - TrueType instruction set Word *chapter 6b - TrueType instruction set Word *chapter 7 - graphics state summary Word *appendix link - IBM font class parameters Word *appendix B - instruction set summary Word *appendix C - instruction set index Word *vendor ID registry HTML TrueType Open specifications The TrueType Open specification is provided here in Word format for historical purposes. *chapter 1 - welcome to TrueType Open Word *chapter 2 - common table formats Word *chapter 3 - glyph substitution table (GSUB) Word *chapter 4 - glyph positioning table (GPOS) Word *chapter 5 - baseline table (BASE) Word *chapter 6 - justification table (JSTF) Word *chapter 7 - glyph definition table (GDEF) Word *chapter 8 - TrueType Open tag registry HTML *chapter 8 - TrueType Open tag registry Word *index Word OpenType features for Latin scripts *Developing OpenType Fonts for Standard Scripts (3 of 3):Features *VOLT and InDesign Tutorial *Windows Glyph Processing ** Overview ** Glyph processing in detail ** Conclusion and notes * Microsoft Typography - Internal dev tools * OpenType initiative FAQ Històri * A brief history of TrueType * TrueType Typography: TrueType History * CSM-1 : Computer Application in Art & Design Apple Divelopā dè Konnekçion * Apple Developer Connection: Text & Fonts * TrueType Reference Manual Category:Microsoft Category:Apple Category:TrueType